MegaMan Starforce, The Rise of Mu
by Zak Saturday
Summary: A crossover between Megaman Starforce and The Secret Saturdays! Anyway... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Mega-Man Starforce: The Rise Of Mu

Co-Authors: "Zak Saturday" and "Spd Striker"

Pre-story note: This is basically a crossover story of the TV show, "The Secret Saturdays," and the Video Game, "Mega Man Starforce 2: ZerkerXSauran/ZerkerXNinja." You can all thank Spd Striker for making this possible. Well here is story. Enjoy!

It is the year 220X...

Owing to the rapid advances in wave technology, people are able to enjoy a life of ease and convenience.

One of the many people who line in this society is a twelve-year-old boy, Geo Stelar.

Geo lost his father in an accident a few years ago; the shock of the event was so hard, he hardly left his room...

Then one day, something quite unexpected entered Geo's life.

That thing... was an alien with an electromagetic (EM) body.

The alien was called Omega-Xis (nicknamed Mega), and he had an offer for Geo:

"I'll tell you about your father if you let me use your body, kid!"

And so, the shy Geo and the aggressive alien merged together and a new hero was born! A hero known as... MEGAMAN!

As fate would have it, the birth of MegaMan coincided with a dangerous threat to Earth. Aliens known as FM-Ians launched an attack on the Earth. With the fate of the planet in the balance, MegaMan stood against the FM-Ians, risking his life and battles to save his home!

And so... the people of Earth lived in peace.  
However...  
Unbenownst to the people of Earth.  
That peace was about to end...

Two months have passed since the battle with the FM-Ians.

Geo: I finally got it!

Geo was in the middle of the neighborhood park in his hometown of Echo Ridge. There was a package in front of him...

Geo: It's been two whole months since I ordered it...

?: (the voice literally seems to be coming from nowhere at all) You seem extra happy today kid.

Geo: I've been so looking forward to this... You have no idea!

?: (Annoyed) Unfortunately, I do, and I'm sick and tired of hearing it. You've been antsy day and night for the past two months. Yeesh! Living with you is no cakewalk kid!

Geo: (offended slightly) H-Hey! What d'ya mean!

?: Geo, it looks like you've been taking to yourself the whole time!

Geo: What else can I do?

At this point he puts on his trusty Visualizer shades, revealing the speaker to be Mega.

Geo: No one can actually see the Wave World.

Mega: That Visualizer of yours is pretty amazing.

Geo: Yeah. Without it, I would be able to see the Wave World, Wave Roads, you, or any other EM bodies. I'm glad I have it. Anyway... (takes them off and looks at his package) Time to open the package! (opens it).

Inside the little box was a special terminal. You've heard of the Transer, right? Well this is a new personal terminal.

Geo: I really wanted one of these; everyone at school is talking about them.

Geo picks up his brand new Star Carrier system. The SC was blue and customized to have a crest shaped like his father's pendant above the screen.

Mega: what the heck is that? Did ya' buy a weapon or something?

Geo: There you go again... always bringing up violence... This is a Star Carrier, SC for short. It's a new type of EM Wave Interface. Pretty useful and having a lot of functions, (a TV, Holo-phone, and computer) kinda like my old Transer, but better. (takes a sheet of paper he got beforehand... the instruction manual) Hmm... I have to put my name, age, and handle before I can do anything else.

Mega: "Handle"?

Geo: It's like a nickname for sending e-mail with... let's see... a handle fit for me... I got IT!

Geo immediately types down the phrase, "Brthrbnd-101"

Geo: okay...

Mega: alright, what now?

Geo: hold on (reads instructions) "The Star Carrier system comes with the latest version of Portable Air Display. In order to access the AD say..." Browse. (at that moment a Hard-Light, or solid hologram, image came from the SC) Wow!

Mega: It's right in front of your face!

Geo (reading more of the instructions) "you can touch or hold the AD with with your hands."

Mega: try grabbing it...

Geo: OK. (he does) Hm? (he can actually feel it in his hands to test it out, he moves it a little) Whoa! (now exited he begins to shake the AD up and down vigorously) Whoooooooa! (he stops) That's well made. You can control it directly too.

Mega: hey kid! Will 'ya hurry up and finish reading the instructions?

Geo: um... (reads them one last time) "if you chose your Personal View, your personal data will be displayed in a Air Display Card" Hmm... (he found a little button below the the screen that said Personal View he pressed it and a card formed above the screen. It was transparent, made of hardlight, and contained, His name, age, photo, Handle, etc.)

Mega: ...cool.

Geo: (Finishes reading the instructions) "The Personal View is for you, but you can also use it to share personal info with others." … so it's like a business card or something?

Mega: Let's try it out. Find someone you can show it to.

Geo looked to his left to see someone on the swing set, typing something into his Star Carrier. He looked to be about a year older than Geo, had Midtone Caucasian Medium skin, gray (almost black) eyes, and black hair with (oddly enough) a white, star-shaped streak on the front. He was wearing brown, baggy jeans, Black, metal-like, boot-like traveling shoes, and a long sleeved shirt that was orange with black sleeves and had a dragon-like figure on the front making the shape of an "S."

Mega: there's someone.

Geo: Yeah... but I'm shy about taking to someone I don't know.

Mega: Always one to run away, aren't you? If you don't try it out you'll never know how it works, right?

Geo: I know. I know. I'll show him my personal view.

And Geo walked towards the boy.

And that's the end of chapter one. Pretty neat huh? Anyway... … …..REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2, Zak Saturday

?: Oh, hi there!

Geo: Um... hi.

?: Don't tell me... is this the first time you're using your personal view too?

Geo: Yes... wait. "Too?"

?: Yeah, I just got my Star Carrier a week ago. So, shall we?

Geo: Sure. (the two Display their Personal Views)

?: Geo... Stellar... Nice to meet you!

Geo: Thanks! (Looks at his acquaintance's Personal View) And you must be... Zak Saturday am I right?

Zak: Yup. Hey take a look at the picture I mailed to be used in my SC. It came out well, right? Though I think my mom did a better job with her picture.

Geo: Uh...

Zak: Let me tell you a secret. Do you know how many guys fell in love with her when they saw her Personal View photo?

Geo: (shocked) Fell... _in love!?_

Zak: Ha-ha. Just kidding! Anyway, I hope we can be good friends, Geo.

Geo: (with his newfound optimism in friendship.) You know what? I hope so too.

At that moment Zak's SC began to beep, signaling he got an e-mail.

Zak: Huh? (Reads a email) Darn! I have to get going. See ya' soon Geo! (leaves area)

Geo, walks back to the center of the park.

Geo: I'm starting to get the hang of this Star Carrier.

Mega: Hey, kid!

Geo: What?

Mega: I was just wondering about something. What is that strange floating object in the sky?

Geo: In the sky? (Looks up at the sky, toward what looked like a blimp) Oh, that! That's an Advert Ship.

Mega: What the heck is that? Some kinda weapon?

Geo: See? You're back to thinking about violent things again. Advert Ships are used for promoting things. It's like... playing a commercial in the sky. Companies can reach a ton of people that way.

Mega: Promotion, huh? So, what's it a commercial for?

Geo: Um, let's see... (Reading adver ship holoscreen) It says, "The latest, greatest horror film... Ghost Crisis! In theaters now!" (spooked a little) A g-ghost story...

Mega: You're not scared, are you? You're really something, you know?

Geo: (Angry) I'm not scared! There's not a single rational basis for the existence of ghosts. That's why they're not scary!

Mega: That right, kid? You trying to convince me or yourself? (Looks at the Advert Ship) Hey... Something's up with that Advert Ship...

Geo: (Looks back up) Huh? What do you mean?

Mega: Its movements seem kind of shaky.

_Bzurkk!_

Geo: What the...?

Then he ship started to yank itself really fast in random directions.

Mega: Is that thing stable?

The ship makes one last move towards the spot where it originally was and then... it stopped.

Geo: It stopped!

The ship suddenly starts falling out of the sky... and right towards Geo!

Mega: It's gonna hit us!

Geo: Yi-owwwww! (Runs out of the way!)

CRASH! The ship crashed where Geo was just a split-second ago.

Geo: (Relieved) That was a close one!

?:Oh gosh, what was that?

A few people began to gather around the ship... shocked to see it out of the air.

Geo: A crowd's forming...

Mega: We should take a closer look ourselves. Maybe this'll finally add some excitement to our lives.

Geo: This isn't "excitement".

Mega: Don't tell me you're not interested. You love tinkering with machines and gadgets whenever you can.

Geo: Yeah... I'm kinda interested. It's not everyday you get to see an Advert Ship up close. Alright! Let's check it out!

Geo then walks up to the ship, and examines it, the ships audio still saying saying, "Get ready for this year's horrors masterpiece...Ghost Crisis! Now playing in theaters everywhere!"

?: Geo!

Geo: Huh?

Geo turns around to see Zak.

Zak: Are you okay? I saw the crash.

Geo: Yeah I'm fine.

Zak: Good, I mean (looking to the Ad. Ship) they said it would be sunny today. They didn't say anything about it raining Advert Ships!

The two decided to examine the various parts of the adver ship together.

After they were done...

Geo: That Advert Ship is really something... It's got all theses devices and mechanisms programed specifically to keep it in the air, as well as a neural device to allow the autopilot to work flawlessly. And not only that, its basic center of gravity is perfect!

Zak: I don't think could tell all that by simply looking at it.

Geo: But... Why did it crash? And should we just stand here and do nothing about it?

Zak: You know, maybe we should just leave it be Geo. A repair crew will probably be here any minute to clean up this mess.

Geo: (Looks at the ship) ...What's that?

_(Zzrakkk) _"The latest,greatest _(Zzrakkk) _horror film... Ghost _(Zzrakkk) _Crisis! _(Bzzurk)_

Elderly woman: What in the world?

Young man: The soundtrack is making a weird noise.

Now... _(Zrrakkk) _in... _(Zrrakkk__) _theaters... (_Zrrakkk!) (Bzzurkk!)_

_(Bzzurk...)_

There was a dead silence that lasted a few seconds and then...

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

Teen: Aargh! Wh-what is that noise?

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

Elderly Woman: It's like cats fighting! No! More like nails on a chalkboard!

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

Young man: This... pain... is.. Stop it! Ughhh...

The crowd then scatted, running as far away from the ship as possible leaving only Geo and Zak.

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

Geo: Aaaaaaaagh! This is so painful... Can't... describe it!

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

_KKKRRRAKLLL!_

Zak: Aaaaargh!

Zak couldn't take any more of this so he runs off but only to a safe distance somewhere behind the Big Wave card shop.

Zak: (Looks at Geo) (To himself) Come on Geo... snap out of it...

Geo then takes two steps back.

Geo: I can't take it! Yarrrrrgh!

Mega: Hey, kid!

Geo: Yarrrrrgh!

Mega: _Listen to me, Geo!_

Geo: Wh-what?

Mega: Put on your Visualizer!

Geo: Huh? Right...OK. (Puts on Visualizer to see three oh-so-common EM Bodies) Ahh! Those.. are...

Mega: EM viruses. They must have made the Advert Ship crash, meaning they're the ones behind this horrible racket. Ha-ha! Just thinking about fighting this battle gives me goose bumps!

Geo: I'd like to avoid danger if I can.

Mega: Don't you chicken out on me!

Geo: I'm not! I just don't like fighting as much as you do.

Mega: I'm getting fidgety. Let's do this already! Harsh words aren't going to take care of those viruses for us!

Geo: ... I get it already. I'll pulse in.

Mega: Um, are you sure you still remember how to pulse in, kid?

Geo: Of course I do! First,we need to find a wavehole. (Looks towards all directions and sees one by his house nearby.) Over there!

Mega: A wavehole is place of spacial distortion. Stand on it, say the access code, and then we'll merge into MegaMan! And we'll be in the Wave World to boot.

Geo: Don't worry I haven't forgotten that!

Mega: OK, but I want to remind you a few things all the same. Remember you can only see waveholes with your Visualizer got it?

Geo: I haven't forgot that either, thanks though...

Mega: Let's go!

Geo then heads over to where the wavehole was and stands directly on top of it.

Unfortunately for him, Zak was following him.

Zak: (From behind where Geo was standing.) Geo...?

Geo: (Holding his SC in front of him) EM Wave Change! Geo Stellar! On! The! AIR!

The next thing Zak knew, Geo was gone! Just... POOF Gone!

Zak: What the...? Geo? (Zak then walks to where his new friend once was and looks to see his Visualizer on the ground.) What kind of shades are these?

He picks them up... and puts them on!

Zak: Whoa!

Zak was seeing several roadways in the sky an well as several creatures on it and on the ground.

Zak: What the-!? Is... this.. the Wave World dad told me about? (Zak then looks toward the park to see an unusual EM body) Who is that? (Zak then goes as close to the park as he can and gets a closer look at the person.)

He was wearing some sort of navy blue getup that had some odd-looking features. He was wearing these sky blue, metallic boots that went up to his knees, metallic shoulder pads that wear of the same color, a helmet that had some kind of insignia on the forehead area right above the visor on his eyes. The weirdest feature was his hands his left hand had a gauntlet that went up almost to his elbow, but the other-one had this weird head-like structure on it. It's forehead had the same odd symbol that was on the kid's head. And there was a weird green energy homing out of the behind it. Then Zak saw a shooting star shaped badge on his getup... then... it clicked...

IT WAS GEO!

Zak: (To himself) Geo!? How is that possible?! (He then follows Geo to... … the park. Zak just had to grit his teeth and resist the noise.)

Mega: OK, let's go!

Geo/MegaMan: Yeah! (he walks up toward the viruses but then stops) Hold up a sec. It's been a while since I fought off any, virus attacks. … … I should probably sit this one out.

Mega: Aw, c'mon kid! I'm all pumped up for this fight. (It's true; Geo's body felt like it could start moving on it's own) And we are going, even if I have to _drag you!_

Geo: OK, OK. Just give me a sec to get to my senses… … … … Alright, here we go. Wave Battle! Ride On!

Zak was able to watch the whole thing from a safe distance.

(I'm not good with the play by play when it comes to fights, so please, bear with me!)

The three viruses were called Mettenas. They were common, weak, but armed with pickaxes. The first one leaped into the air with its pickaxe aiming it at MegaMan. However MegaMan seemed to have it covered.

Geo/MegaMan: Mega Buster! Charge! (The green energy came out from behind the head and went into the mouth of the head-like hand and into its "mouth," leaving a green orb of EM Energy there.)Fire!

The Green orb was shot out at the Virus. It was able to deal enough damage to take out the virus, which then disappeared in a swirl of transparent data.

The Second Virus was hitting it's pickaxe at the ground... the pickaxe was emitting a blast of pressurized air at MegaMan. The superhero, so to speak, was able to dodge it with ease. He then took out a card.

MegaMan: Engage! Blade mode: Basic Sword!

Then MegaMan's "hand" became some kind of energy sword. He took a swing at the virus. It was a hit! The Virus Was Deleted!

Zak: Whoa... cool.

MegaMan: one more to go!

The third was making it special Air Blasts rapidly... and in frustration too. MegaMan was barely able to dodge all of them, but he did.

MegaMan: Mega Buster! Air Spread mode! (The "hand" Went Back to normal) but instead of green energy it was emitting cyan energy. He took a shot at the last virus... and fired.)

Direct Hit! Virus Busting complete!

Then, the noise the Advert Ship was emitting began to fade away, as if it never happened.

MegaMan: That takes care of all of them!

Mega: (It was a little bit of a shock for Zak to see the odd hand emit a voice and talked to MegaMan through it.) Aah! It feels good to flex the old muscles again.

MegaMan: Geez... you seem to be forgetting whose muscles you're flexing.

Mega: What's wrong kid? I'm trying to pay you a compliment here.

MegaMan: I don't really need a compliment for fighting. If I had my way, I'd try to avoid any fighting. That just seems better to me...

Mega: Hmph! You still don't get it, do you kid? Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore; the noise is gone. Pulse out and see if everything's okay.

MegaMan: Alright I'll just pulse out where I pulsed in... (Geo headed back to the wavehole, but so was Zak.)

Zak just needed more answers to this. He managed to catch up to Geo, or rather MegaMan.

The Geo closed his eyes as he pulsed out... and wished they stayed closed; when he opened them again, he saw Zak... wearing his Visualizer.

Geo: (in pure shock at its fullest) uhh...

Zak: (With a wide smirk on his face) I. Saw. _Everything… … … … …_

Chapter End … … … … … REVIEW!


End file.
